


Soft Cuddles

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words approval, snuggle and continuous.





	Soft Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173802642874/im-so-glad-todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

“Do I have your approval to snuggle you this entire weekend?” Stiles asked as he burrowed deeper into the couch while Derek nuzzled into his stomach. Derek mumbled approvingly against his skin, and Stiles took a second to think about how good that felt, but honestly? Cuddling with his octopus of a husband sounded a hell of a lot better right now.

He had a full weekend off for the first time in a long time, and as far as he was concerned, the entire weekend would be spent on their couch with continuous cuddles and watching bad, cheesy movies.


End file.
